Controla tu obsesión
by Mr.Killjoy Babe
Summary: "La situación con Viggo se estaba saliendo de sus manos, llevándolo a la locura y obsesión. Necesita hablar con alguien, y para eso siempre esta Astrid."
1. Chapter 1

_Después de tanto tiempo tenia él placer de disfrutar lo que su vista le ofrecía. Viggo atado de pies y manos, implorandole que lo dejara ir, repitiendo que se arrepentía por haberse metido con él. Pero sus palabras se hicieron lejanas,dejo de escucharlas, con una risa desquiciada clavo su espada de fuego en él cuerpo de su enemigo,sintiendo una gran satisfacción... ,pero todo rastro de esta se esfumo al mirar hacia él grupo de jinetes. Lo miraban con miedo. Atormentado comenzó a sentir la sangre que escurría de sus manos y..._

Despertó sobresaltado. Miro sus manos con pánico,ligero sudor escurría de su frente. Todo había sido un sueño,un mal sueño,aunque quizá este no estaba lejos de ser realidad. En estos últimos meses había perdido él control de la situación con Viggo.

Astrid se lo dijo.

Dagur se lo dijo.

Incluso Patán se lo dijo.

Pero simplemente no había querido entender, había hecho el asunto demasiado personal, y aunque así fuera a ojos de Viggo, a él no le permitía pensar con coherencia, se comportaba inclusive de manera inmadura, desesperado por querer acabarlo. Recordó las palabras de Dagur, sabía que tenia razón, a fin de cuentas el desquiciado lo había vivido en carne propia.

Se levanto aturdido y observo fijamente su reflejo en un hacha que Astrid había olvidado en su cabaña. En ella vio a un chico de 17 años hecho un desastre, con ojeras, cabello largo, mirada oscura,locura;no quería llegar a eso. Sabia que debía controlarse, o de lo contrario terminaría como aquella vez en los juegos del deshielo, convirtiéndose en otra persona por él deseo de ser superior y buscar una venganza.

De nuevo el pelirrojo le paso por la mente, pero esta vez fue con la imagen de su muerte, es cierto que su relación con él no era tan buena, pero aun así había resultado un golpe recriminó por no haber hecho caso de sus advertencias, por no notar que en realidad si era demasiado fácil, demasiado sospechoso. Comprendió que lo mejor era dejar toda esa obsesión e inmadurez a un lado para por fin vencerle, o al menos no exponerse a mas riesgos.

Bajo su vista al hacha que yacía en el piso a lado de su cama, recordando a Astrid, la única que logro hacerlo entrar en razón en los juegos y quien siempre lo apoyaba en sus "Hipoideas" como ella solía llamarles,necesitaba hablar con ella. Camino el solo hasta la cabaña después de haber convencido a su amigo de que todo estaba en orden, ni siquiera tenía que ser sigiloso o darse prisa, ninguno de sus compañeros lo notaria a esta hora.

Al llegar se dirigió hacia una puerta que sólo él y Astrid podían abrir,inserto una llave que en realidad era una espina de tormenta cubierta con hierro de Gronckle, _obviamente su idea._

Con algo de sigilo entró a la habitación, se acerco a ella y le movió ligeramente, con lo que solo consiguió que diera una vuelta en la cama, pero no que despertara. —Astrid... —aumento un poco su fuerza al llamarle, su amiga a veces tenia el sueño demasiado pesado.

— ¿Hiccup?— preguntó despacio, aun se encontraba adormilada, pero sabía que él era la única persona que entraba a su cabaña a esas horas.

—Así es — contesto sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama, sus gestos eran nerviosos — ¿Que haces? —preguntó.

—Oh, nada. Ya sabes,solo cerraba mis ojos un momento — contestó con sarcasmo. Hiccup fruncio él ceño divertido, pasar tanto tiempo con ella había hecho que Astrid se contagiara un poco de su habitual sarcasmo.

—Tuve una pesadilla —confeso avergonzado.

—¿Y que pasaba en tu pesadilla, babe? — preguntó sentándose detrás, tocando con delicadeza su cabello.

Hiccup suspiro. — Tú,tú tenías razón..., debo controlarme con Viggo. Soñé que lo mataba Astrid, ¿Y si de verdad termino así?

Astrid aparto con delicadeza las manos que el castaño se había llevado al rostro en un intento de calmarse, acarició levemente su mejilla y le sonrió. —No terminaras así, Hiccup— aseguro —, al menos no en este momento que lograste entrar en razón. Ahora solamente debes confiar en ti, en nosotros, estaremos ahí para apoyarte y verás que lo lograras.

Hiccup sonrió, pero esa sonrisa duro poco al sentir que las manos de su novia enredaban su cabello, para ser exactos, Astrid le estaba haciendo una pequeña trenza.

— ¿En serio, Hofferson? Estoy al borde de la desesperación, ¿Y tu me haces trenzitas? — se quejó. Ella rio, sabia que a Hiccup no le gustaba tenerlas en su cabello, pero no podía evitar peinarlo, amaba hacer trenzas en esa melena que él castaño tenia;justo ahora estaba por terminar la tercera.

—Mi cabaña, mis reglas, Haddock. — contestó atando la tercera trenza con un pequeño lazo.

Hiccup sonrió y tomo las manos de la rubia, se acerco recargando su frente en la suya. Quizá no se comportaban como novios, es más, llevaban su relación en secreto. Pero eso no afectaba, la verdad es que su noviazgo iba más allá de la cursilería, era más como un apoyo mutuo, Hiccup consideraba a Astrid su base y su mano derecha al igual que Astrid lo consideraba a él. Usualmente las palabras salían sobrando, con acciones ambos se demostraban lo mucho que se querían y necesitaban, no llevaban prisa, no se desesperaban por besarse a cada momento;todo sería a su tiempo, y momentos como este recompensaban los que no podían tener durante él día.

—Esta bien, mi lady, tu ganas esta vez. —contesto derrotado. — ¿Te parece si vamos a dar un vuelo? En él exterior serán _nuestras_ reglas. — le propuso ya más relajado.

Astrid acepto gustosa, los dos se encaminaron hacia los establos, con cuidado de no despertar a los demás dragones, aunque esto en realidad no era problema, estos eran igual de 'madrugadores' que sus jinetes.

—Adelante, chico de el establo, saca a tormenta. — se burló Astrid con él trabajo que hace un tiempo le habían dado los gemelos al castaño, este refunfuño haciendo un puchero con su boca.

—Recuerdame por que estoy enamorado de ti. — se quejó.

—Por esto —contesto ella sonriendo y acercándose a él, plantando un delicado beso en su boca.

—Esta bien, no puedo negarlo— contesto sonriendo, tomándola de la cadera y devolverle el beso.

Ambos sonrieron, Hiccup subió a tormenta y le dio la mano a Astrid para que ella lo hiciera, lo cual no era necesario, pero le gustaba hacer. Pasaron por Chimuelo y emprendieron él vuelo, ya volverían después con la excusa de haber salido a explorar.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Espero les guste este one-shot. Disculpen si hay error en el lugar de los signos de puntuación, pero aun me cuesta trabajo manejar ese tema, también en los diálogos, pero de cualquier modo quería escribir esto xD Si no me equivoco en RTTE los jinetes tendrían 17 años, ya que la serie da lugar dos años antes de la segunda película, en donde tienen 19, si estoy equivocada disculpen. En fin, después me daré el tiempo de corregirlo si hay muchas fallas. Agradecería demasiado los reviews ^^ Gracias por los favoritos, seguidores y reviews en mis otras historias, me motivan mucho a mejorar y seguir escribiendo. ¡Buenas noches!**


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron poco después del amanecer, suponiendo que sus amigos ya estarían despiertos tomaron distancia para no levantar sospechas. Al llegar notaron un relajante pero inusual silencio tomando en cuenta que sus amigos no eran ni una pizca de tranquilos, ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia el ojo de la orilla del dragón. Conforme iban avanzando escuchaban con más claridad gritos y uno que otro golpe, cuando al fin llegaron lo que vieron los dejo sin habla.

— ¡Sera mía!

— ¡No si yo la rapto primero!

Patán y Brutacio se gritaban entre ellos, peleando por quien raptaría primero a Heather después de saber que esta era novia de Patapez, mientras la pareja huía y Brutilda se burlaba de su hermano. Astrid e Hipo compartieron miradas nerviosas, dudando sobre si alguna vez deberían decirle a sus amigos. Hipo decidió separarlos, aunque también recibió uno que otro golpe, dejándose llevar y entrando también en aquella disputa, hasta que Astrid y Brutilda los separaron; la ultima con decepción por no ver más pelea. Luego de encontrar a la pareja y calmar a sus amigos se dispusieron a comer, cada uno tomo un lugar, por votación de todo el grupo Heather se encargo de la comida.

— ¿Salieron a explorar? —pregunto Heather mirando a la pareja de amigos, no se creía el cuento que inventaban cada vez que llegaban juntos.

—Si, si, si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? — contesto el castaño con su habitual maña de repetir las palabras cuando se ponía nervioso, Heather no paso desapercibido ese detalle, los jinetes tampoco pero poco les importo.

— ¡Oh por nada! Me pareció un poco extraño que vigilaran cada semana cuando el turno le tocaba a los gemelos.

La jinete supo que los había atrapado cuando vio sus gestos nerviosos. Era cierto, tan estresado había estado Hipo que sus visitas a la cabaña de su novia habían sido más constantes de lo normal, olvidándose que los gemelos eran quienes tenían que cumplir la tarea. Nervioso se excuso diciendo que quería ayudar a los gemelos, lo que obviamente no le creyeron. Derrotado se dirigió a su cabaña a ocuparse de sus inventos, mientras Astrid caminaba con Heather; ya se verían después.

—

Se encontraba con Heather cerca de un acantilado, a decir verdad no hablaban de un tema en especial, ni siquiera estaban hablando, se encontraban en un silencio cómodo.

— Novia de Patapez, eh. — comento Astrid rompiendo el silencio.

— Si, a decir verdad es lindo. —contesto sonriendo. — ¿Y qué tal esas exploraciones? — pregunto picaronamente haciendo comillas.

— ¡Heather! — contesto sonrojada. —Ya sabes… bien, lo hacemos extra por Viggo.

— Astrid, Viggo lleva días sin presentarse.

A la rubia se le subieron los colores, al parecer a Heather no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, era lo demasiado lista para notarlo.

—Puedes contármelo, As. — ofreció sonriendo, le hacía ilusión ver que sus amigos formalizaran su relación después de ver como estos se apoyaban mutuamente. — Si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, prometo que nada saldrá de mi boca.

Astrid lo pensó, después de Hipo, Heather era la persona en la que más confiaba, y sabía que esta cumpliría con su palabra.

—Somos novios —confeso sonriendo.

A Heather le emociono de sobremanera e incluso abrazo a su amiga, pero al soltarla noto su expresión preocupada.

—Astrid… ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto. —Hay algo que no me estas contando.

—Me tiene algo preocupada. —Suspiro — Es verdad, ayer en la noche no exploramos, pero si fue a buscarme y después salimos a volar. Ha sido constante, me alegraría, pero no puedo hacerlo si cada que llega es con un semblante preocupado o frustrado.

No era la primera vez que Astrid se mostraba tal cual frente a ella, pero esta vez le había dado una extraña ternura ver su preocupación por quien quería.

— Lo entiendo, Astrid. Todos nos preocupamos por él, es obvio que tu aun mas, pero Viggo lleva días sin venir, deberías disfrutarlos. Es más, nos está dando la oportunidad de reforzarnos e idear estrategias, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros esta vez, ustedes solo disfruten.

La rubia agradeció su apoyo con un abrazo, sonriendo con sinceridad y dirigiéndose a poner en práctica su consejo. Invitaría a Hipo a dar un vuelo para liberarlo de tensión, también hablaría con él sobre decirle a su amigos, ya que creía que eso era lo justo. No hubo más preocupaciones de su parte; Heather tenía razón, había tiempo para olvidarse de Viggo por un momento.

Sin querer Viggo les estaba dando ventaja, y eso lo aprovecharían.

—

— _¿Estas seguro de que funcionara?— preguntó._

— _Absolutamente. —contestó con una sonrisa tranquila. — Ya te lo dije, ve quitando bases, minimiza las fuerzas y veras como todo cae, casi sin tener que moverte._

— _Lo cual lo hace más glorioso… ¿No es así?_

 _Asintió con complacidad, su presencia ya no le irritaba tanto, es más, de pronto ya le agradaba; no dejaba nada que desear._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Es cierto que esto comenzó siendo un one-shot, pero la inspiración me ataco y decidí escribir , de igual manera espero que les guste. ^^ Es poco, pero pretendo escribir mas conforme escriba mas capítulos, si acaso uno mas. ¿De quien creen que sea la ultima platica? ¡Quiza la respuesta es obvia! xD**

 **Torunowinry:** Disculpa si lo escribi mal xD ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero también esta nueva idea te agrade :) Por cierto, ¡Adoro tu fic!


End file.
